1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-(alkoxyphenyl)-5-(phenyl)biguanide compounds which are useful as agricultural fungicides, and, more particularly, to an improved method of making such compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,332 discloses 1-(alkoxyphenyl)-5-(phenyl)biguanide compositions for use as agricultural fungicides. However, the method of synthesis given therein for such compounds is not suitable for commercial manufacture of these compounds.